


ruby

by jawwwek



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this for myself but you can read it if you want, Married Life, Other, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawwwek/pseuds/jawwwek
Summary: Sasuke feels sentimental and in love.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	ruby

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy sapsuke.
> 
> sakura's humming is inspired by https://open.spotify.com/track/7EtFSLRvIi4Q4WjDdQ14eF?si=xCOoqoalRGS9SkSmGTogbQ
> 
> the title of the song is perfect too, so it's also the title of this work.

Pen gliding on paper at 3am, her molasses thick voice humming through the evening as she finishes up her last report of the night. He watches her steadily, eyes heavy from sleep and adoration. The streetlamps give him a taste of her smooth, milky skin. She feels his eyes on him and can’t help but smile into her sleeve. Has Sasuke always been so sentimental?

The click of their lamp alerts Sasuke, his eyes peek from under their comforter, watching Sakura shuffle to tidy up her desk. She moves to undo her hair tie, and he watches in slow motion as her beautiful, rose-colored hair spills down her shoulders. 

She walks around their bed, still humming that particular tune. His eyes follow as her fingers knead out the knots in her hair as clumsily as she would in their youth, but graceful with experience. He catches the sparkle of the ruby they both know well, the streetlamps enhancing the deep red shimmer. 

Sakura’s weight shifts the bed and she notices Sasuke watching the red light radiating from her ring. Her eyes follow his only to land on their family portrait. She smiles softly at their daughter’s expression, eyes like her own but a smile like her father’s.

From the corner of her eye, Sakura sees Sasuke’s own smile, one that is sweeter than the anmitsu she loves so much. How is someone so beautiful? She wonders. 

“Huh?” Sasuke asks with a short chuckle, and she looks back at him in surprise.

“You said ‘how is someone so beautiful’,” Sasuke repeats gently as he props himself up on his left arm. 

Realization sinks in slowly, and Sakura begins to flounder, “Wh-! I didn’t mean-.” Her cheeks begin burning, slightly embarrassed she spoke without her control.

“Sakura,” Sasuke says flatly. “It’s okay.” He looks back at their family portrait. “I was thinking the same thing, about both of you.”

END


End file.
